


Christmas Tree

by Mustang_Girl16



Series: Avengers at Christmas Time [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustang_Girl16/pseuds/Mustang_Girl16
Summary: Nobody should go throughout life without fully experiencing the joys of Christmas.*Will try and update about every other day, this is now my second multi-chapter fic that I've started. This one will be finished by Christmas though.*





	1. No one should be alone on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be a one shot, but now it's going to be a short story... oh well! This one is actually based off a true story.   
> Last week one of my best friends was over and we were talking and she said something that hit me as unbelievable. Not once in her life had she ever decorated a Christmas tree or Christmas decorations. Nothing. She and her siblings celebrate Christmas and receive presents but besides that, they don't really do anything else. So of course me and my mom said that she was coming back tomorrow to help decorate. She brought her little sister with her the next day. Her sister is about 11 years old. Just seeing the look of joy on her face as we set up the tree and other decorations was just amazing.   
> To me Christmas is meant to be enjoyed with family and friends so, that is why I wrote this, because no one should go through life without experiencing the joy that comes from it. I feel like some times I can take the little things for granted, like decorating a tree, and I know I'm not the only one! I hope this story is not just another fan fic, but also a reminder to never underestimate the power of the Holiday season, regardless if you celebrate Christmas or not.   
> So, Kas this ones for you. Love you girl!  
> Disclaimer: Marvel, all Marvel.

It was a snowy day in upstate New York when the group of New Avengers arrived home from one of their training missions. It was a complete success and Steve and Natasha were happy to see how far the rag-tag group had come.

“I’d say that has to be the best you have ever done.” Said Steve as he was addressing the group after the debriefing.

“I’d say I have to agree with Cap. You all have finally come together, like we knew you would.” Natasha gave them a soft smile.

“So, does this mean…?” Sam asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

“Yes you all are free for the next two weeks, provided nothing life threating happens.” Steve replied as they cheered joyfully. “You’re free to go.”

With that they all scattered to go plan their flights home for Christmas. Even Vision, who nobody could quite understand his excitement, but whatever. Steve and Natasha exchanged a look of exasperation at the group and left to go get ready themselves.

When they were both tucked back into Steve’s room, Natasha stood on her toes and rapped her arms around Steve’s neck, kissing him deeply. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her back. When they parted Steve spoke.

“Alright, I need to know. How did you do it?” he asked, with an eyebrow arched.

“Do what?” Natasha asked back, giving him a playful smirk. She knew exactly what he was talking about, but this was way more fun.

“How did you rig the test so that we’d pass and get the time off? There was no way we performed well enough to their standards.” While yes they had improved greatly and Steve thought with a few more training sessions and exams they could, in time, be ready for a real mission. They knew how the counsel at SHEILD was, everything had to be perfect. If one detail was off, they would have to start all over again.

“A spy never reveals her secretes.” Natasha murmured against his mouth kissing him again.

“Hmm. I’m sure I could get it out of you.”

“Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that?” she asked with a glint in her eye, knowing exactly what his intentions were.

“Like this.” Steve murmured in her ear, as he lifted her off her feet laying her on the bed. They kissed each other fervently. Natasha knitting her fingers in his hair as he kissed her neck. They were so lost in the feel of each other they didn’t notice Vision walk straight in through the wall. He cleared his throat to announce his presence, causing Steve to jump and Natasha to curse.

“Seriously!” Natasha groaned as Steve rolled off of her and turned to glare at Vision. This wasn’t the first time, he’d literally walked in on a moment. He really needed to get a hang of knocking. After a moment Sam and Rhodes entered the bedroom. “Yes why don’t we all just come in.” she bit out at the three men.

“I’m sorry, are we interrupting something again?” Vision asked innocently.

“Uh, uh. There is no we.” Sam said gesturing between the three of them. “I told you to just let me text them.”

“But I do not understand why you would text them when you could simply tell them in person.” Vision also needed to learn when it was ok to forgo certain common courtesies.

“Anyway…” Rhodes interrupted, “We just wanted to let you know were on our way out.”

“Merry Christmas guys!” Sam said, as he directed Vision out of the room.

“Merry Christmas.” Steve said as he closed the door again.

“I swear, there just as bad as kids. Just when we get a moment to ourselves…”

“They interrupt.” Steve finished. Laughing at her displeasure.

“No matter where we are, where we go, they always find us!” Natasha laughed lightly. It was true, the group hand the uncanny ability to never be more than a few feet from Steve and Natasha. Almost like a child clings to their parent.

“Two weeks, to ourselves.” Steve said lowering Natasha back on the bed.

“With the Barton’s, and provided nothing goes wrong.” Natasha returned.

“Always the pessimist.” He said kissing her neck.

“Someone has to, you always being the optimist.” She said kissing him back.

Suddenly their door flew open again.

“Almost forgot!” Sam said placing two wrapped gifts on Steve’s desk.

“GET OUT!” The couple shouted, as Natasha threw a pillow at Sam’s retreating form.

The compound was quite as Wanda wandered down the hall to the kitchen. Tony had sent his personal decorators to put up decorations around the grounds, but the team opted not to decorate the main living areas since none of them would be there anyways. Well nobody but Wanda.

Christmas had never been that big of a deal to her. Growing up her family had only what was necessary to get by, so they never made a huge fuse of the Holiday. Her parents had tried to get her and Pietro each one gift every year though and that had pretty much been the extent of their Christmas. After her parents passed and the two were left to fend for themselves, they still tried to get each other something small. It was nice and it will always be something Wanda cherished forever. This was to be her first Christmas without her brother and so far she was doing ok. She missed him greatly, but knew he would not want her to “sulk” as he would put it.

When Wanda got to the kitchen Steve and Natasha were just finishing up dinner. She didn’t miss the looks on either of their faces when they saw her. It was the look of ‘I knew we forgot something’. Wanda hadn’t acknowledged the fact that she would be here by herself, because of this. She didn’t want anyone to make a big fuss out of it so she had stayed in her room until she thought everyone had gone.

“I thought you two would have left by now?” she said to the couple.

“No. We’re leaving in a couple of hours.” Steve responded. “Do you want something to eat?”

He had this look on his face. It was the one they all liked to call his “concerned dad look”.

“No I’m fine. I just left my tablet in here. Have a safe trip you two.” Wanda smiled slightly, leaving the room.

“I completely forgot.” Steve said, dropping his head into his hands.

“Don’t feel too bad, so did I.” Natasha said, turning back to look at Steve.

“We can’t just leave her here by herself.”

“No I agree.” The two looked at each other trying to figure out what on earth they could do. The Barton’s were expecting them, and there was no way Natasha was going to miss Nathaniel’s first Christmas. “Laura never mind’s extra company.”

“Are you sure? The last thing I want to do is stress her out.” Natasha smiled at him.

“Steve, she’s married to Clint. I don’t think this will stress her out. Besides its Wanda’s first Christmas without Pietro.”

“Alright I’ll go call Clint. You go try and convince Wanda to come.”

“How about I call _Laura_ and you go convince Wanda. Use your kicked puppy face, no one can say no to that.” With that Natasha left the kitchen to call Laura, leaving Steve to talk with Wanda.

Steve knocked on Wanda’s door and waited for her to answer. He entered when he heard her tell him to come in.

“Hey.” He said, leaning against the door frame.

“Is something wrong?” Wanda asked.

“No nothing’s wrong.” Steve walked over to where Wanda was sitting on her bed and took a seat beside her. “Natasha and I want you to come with us to the Barton’s.”

Wanda made to interrupt him but he held up his hand. “Please, you will not be intruding and you should know Natasha’s already on the phone with Laura and once she gets an idea in her head there’s no shaking her from it.” It’s not that Wanda didn’t want to go, she just didn’t feel it was her place. Still, it would be better than being by herself.

“Oh, alright. I’ll come. No needed to put on your kicked puppy look.” Steve smiled at her, happy to know she wouldn’t be alone on Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky the dog and introductions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so sorry about the updates and lack there of. Finals are a bitch, so I haven't had as much time as I would have liked. But the last one is Friday so I should hopefully have this done by Tuesday at the latest and for those of you who are waiting for an update on the Black Swan, I'm getting there! I have the one chapter but I'm deciding order so hopefully if not today then by Friday it should be up.  
> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.

Two hours later, the trio piled into the car and left on their 15 hour trip. Wanda ended up sleeping most of the trip there while Steve drove until Natasha complained he was driving like a grandpa and took over. They arrived at around 7:30 the next morning.  

Turning onto the long drive Lucky came bounding towards the car. Natasha slowed down and motioned for Wanda to open the door to let the dog in. Lucky happily greeted Wanda, by licking her face incessantly until Natasha parked the car. When they all got out of the car, Steve went to grab the bags as Natasha led Wanda up to the farm house, with Lucky at their heels.

Upon entering the house Wanda was hit with the warm scent of cinnamon. The house was older and emitted a sense of calm that instantly put the young Avenger at ease.

“Hello?” Called Natasha as she shed her coat, hanging it on the coat rack near the door. Wanda preceded to do the same as Steve entered the house.

“In the kitchen.” Came Laura’s sweet voice. “There you guys are!” Laura enveloped Natasha in a hug as soon as they entered the kitchen, then did the same with Steve as Natasha went to Baby Nathaniel who was seated in a baby chair at the table.

“Hi Laura. Where is everyone?” asked Steve.

“They’re finishing up their chores before breakfast. I see you found Lucky on your way.” She said looking pointedly at the dog.

“When did you guys get a dog?” Steve chuckled as he bent down to scratch the dog’s ears.

“Two weeks ago. Cooper claims he followed him home, so that must mean he belongs here. We looked for owners and of course none showed so.”

“I see he’s picked up Clint’s habits.” Natasha said as she sat Nathaniel down on her lap.

“Hm, yes. At least he’s been easy to train.” Laura commented as she turned to look at Wanda. “So you must be Wanda. I’m Laura it’s nice to meet you.” she hugged the young woman. Wanda could tell Laura was a very guarded person, but was doing her best to be more open for the witch.

“It’s nice to meet you as well. You have a lovely home.” Wanda responded. Laura laughed lightly, looking around at the chaotic mess of toys.

“Well thank you. Come sit down breakfast is almost ready, and no Steve I’m good.” Laura responded, knowing the captain would try and offer his assistance. Steve held his hands up in surrender and went to join Natasha and Wanda at the table.

The front door opened and closed as they all sat down. It wasn’t long before the two oldest children came bounding into the kitchen.

“Auntie Nat, Uncle Steve!” The children hugged the two Avengers, excited to see them.

“Hi malyutka.” Natasha said to Lila as the girl giggled.

“Who’s that?” Cooper asked as he pointed to Wanda.

“Cooper.” Clint scolded, while giving his son a look of ‘remember your manners’. “This is Wanda. She works with me and your aunt and uncle. She’s going to spend Christmas with us.” Clint explained as he helped shed the kids of their coats.

“So you’re an Avenger to?” Cooper asked, excitement evident in his voice.

“Almost. I’m still in training.” Wanda said to the young boy. Cooper and Lila’s faces lit up at her answer. Lila’s more than Coopers.

“Really?” Wanda nodded to Lila, before her mother gestured for her to take a seat at the table.

“Alright eat up!” Laura said as she sat down the food, everyone started to take their portions.

Wanda was a bit surprised at how the kids handled a stranger in their home, but then again their mother seemed the type who would instill politeness in her children. Still they didn’t seem afraid of her and she wasn’t sure if she should be grateful for that or not. She was so lost in her thoughts she almost missed Coopers question.

“Sokovia” She said to Cooper who now had a very confused look on his face.

“I didn’t ask…How did…” Wanda now realized why she almost missed it. She was still struggling to gain full control over who she heard and when. And with Cooper still at such a young age his thoughts were loud to say the least.

“Oh I, I, um…” Wanda was at a loss for words. She didn’t want to scare the poor kid and she especially didn’t want to upset Laura.

“Wanda’s powers make it so she can do things like tell what you’re thinking and move things with her mind.” Laura responded with a smile and a coy look on her face. She was obviously told about Wanda, the young girl was grateful the other women didn’t seem mad.

“Oh.” was his only response. Seeming to have not been affected, he continued. “So you’re from some place called Sokovia?”

Wanda was grateful for the subject change. “Yes.”

“Never heard of it.” Wanda chuckled lightly at the boy, while his father gave him another look.

“It’s a fairly small country in Easter Europe. If you blink you’ll miss it.” Cooper nodded in understanding before asking to be excused, as well as Lila.

As soon as the kids were out of ear shoot Wanda began to apologize only to be cut off by Laura.

“Please. It’s fine.” Wanda gave her a shy smile. “You’re still learning, nothing wrong with that.” She reassured the young women as she got up.

“Clint why don’t show our guests to their rooms. I need to go change Nathaniel.” Clint looked up from gathering the dirty dishes and nodded in agreement.

“It’s ok, I now where they are, unless, Clint did you remodel again?” Natasha sent her best friend an eye roll.

“Maybe…” was all the archer said as he led everyone to their designated sleeping areas.


	3. The "Ice Man"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I got another chapter done, my finals are finished let Winter break begin! This has an old man Named Rufus who I'm using as an almost Stan Lee cameo. Also I'm guessing that Cooper's about ten and Lila maybe seven to eight years old. So there at that age where they have an Idea of what's an appropriate question to ask someone but not quite. Kids to me are curious and I picture Lila being more reserved than her brother. So as always love to here your guys feed back. Your all so encouraging and I just want to thank you.  
> Enjoy!

Clint took them to their newly re-done rooms. Instead of making the dining room a work space for Laura, he turned it into another bedroom and added a bathroom with dual doors for easy access downstairs. He also expanded the master bedroom taking the closet space from Natasha’s room since she only ever used the dresser.

It looked good and Clint was very proud of his handy work, Laura on the other hand seemed in need of a break from her husband’s projects, but was grateful for the extra space none the less.

Wanda was given the room downstairs and Natasha and Steve took the upstairs room. Wanda set her bag on her bed and began unpacking her clothes and putting them away. Her room was right off the living room, so she was greeted by Cooper and Lila when she stepped out of her room.

The two siblings were playing together on the floor, Lila with her dolls and Cooper with his Lego’s. In a way it reminded her of how she and Pietro used to get along, her the more quite with Pietro never not talking.

“You ok?” came Coopers voice. Wanda was brought out of her daze, unaware she had been staring.

“Oh yes I’m fine. What are you making?” Wanda asked as she made her way over to sit down next to the boy.

“It’s a replica of the Quinjet you guys use.” Cooper picked up the box to show her the picture of what it was meant to look like, once assembled.

“I didn’t even know they made these.” She said laughing lightly.

“Oh yeah! They even have one of the Tower. Dad says they’ll turn anything into a toy these days.” Cooper explained as he pointed out the other featured kits on the back.

“Yes they will.” Wanda agreed.

“So dad said you’re spending Christmas with us but, don’t you want to spend it with your family?” Cooper asked.

“Coop!” Lila said.

“I didn’t mean it like that! I just meant you know…” he trailed off, and she did know what he meant.

“You mean to say, why spend it with a family I’ve never met before and not my own family?” Wanda clarified as Cooper nodded.

“Yeah. You said you’re from Sokovia? That’s got to be pretty far so don’t you miss them?” he asked with a soft expression that was very much his father.

“It is far away, but my family is all gone now.” Wanda said simply.

“What about you mom and dad?” This came from Lila. Wanda knew the young girl probably wouldn’t be able to comprehend the statement, so she thought for a moment choosing her words carefully

“My parents passed when my brother and I were about Cooper’s age, so.” Wanda’s expression was slightly saddened but it didn’t hurt as much to talk about her parents as before.

“Sorry.” Lila said.

“It’s ok. It was a long time ago.” Wanda replied, and it was true. Now it was ok.

“What about your brother, why-” before Cooper could finish Clint walked in the front door with an older man following behind. The man had to be in his late eighties early nineties and she questioned if maybe he was a relative. Lila gasped excitedly at the sight of the man and ran over to him.

“Rufus!” the old man (Rufus apparently) hugged Lila who was practically vibrating with excitement, as Cooper grabbed hold of Wanda’s hand, dragging her from her spot on the floor.

“Rufus, it’s good to see you.” Laura said as she walked into the living room.

“Hello Laura, it’s so nice to see you.” Rufus greeted as he hugged Wanda. The woman froze at the old man’s gesture unsure of what do.

“Rufus.” Laura tapped him on the shoulder getting his attention. “I’m over here.”

“Oh! Ha-ha! Sorry Nicky eyesight’s not too good anymore.” _Nicky?_ Who could this man possibly think she is? “I see you let your hair grow out again, I always liked it better long.”

“That’s not me Rufus.” Came Natasha as she came down the stairs with Steve. She came over to Wanda wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “This is Wanda, she’s a friend.” She spoke louder so the old man could hear.

Rufus slid on a pair of large thick glasses and his eyes went wide “Oh! Nice to meet you Wendy.”

“Wanda.” Wanda corrected.

“Yes, Wendy. That’s what I said.” Rufus looked at her through his glasses, then turned his attention elsewhere.

“Don’t bother. I’ve known him for eight years and he still thinks my names Nicky no matter how many times I’ve correct him.” Natasha whispered in her ear.

“And this is Steve.” Clint introduced. Rufus looked up at Steve with a puzzled look on his face. After a few seconds his confused expression turned to one of knowing as a light bulb seemed to go off.

“You know you look like a guy I served with back in the War. You got anybody who served in the 107th?” Steve looked at the old man then at Clint who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

“Yeah, yeah I did.” Steve said with tight smile. Patting the old man on the shoulder Clint drew his attention back.

“So the pond?” he said.

“Yes! The pond! Let’s go take a look shall we.” Turning Rufus headed for the closet.

“Rufus, its, it’s this way.”

“Oh, yes of course.” Clint took the old man by the arm and led him out back. Steve turned to Natasha glaring.

“Don’t.” he said warned jokingly. Natasha started laughing at him as she and the kids started towards the backdoor.

A short walk down a path, led them to a pond that was currently frozen over.

“Rufus is the towns ‘Ice Man’” Natasha explained to Wanda and Steve. “He has a knack for knowing if it’s safe to walk or skate on a frozen water. About twenty years ago it became an official law in the town that your pond or the main lake in town has to be inspected by Rufus before anyone is allowed on the ice.”

“He can barely see.” Steve pointed out as the old man was led onto the ice by a young man around Wanda’s age. He was wearing an officer’s uniform.

“He may not see well, but in the time he’s been inspecting ice, he’s never been wrong.” Natasha said as she turned her attention back to Rufus and the officer.

“You good Rufus?” the officer asked.

“If I can survive nearly getting my head blown off by a bunch of crazy ass Nazis on the Front Lines, I think I can walk on some ice.” Steve looked over at Clint who was mouthing the sentence mimicking the old man, which giving him the impression Rufus used the excuse a lot. The officer backed away with his hands up as Rufus scooted along the edge of the ice. The children giggled as they watched Rufus as he “hopped” up and down on the ice, sticking his bare hand on the surface.

“So?” Clint asked, as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

“Clinton I’ll tell you what I’m telling everyone else, I say it’s ok, but the temperatures supposed to drop even more tonight and it’ll be over cast tomorrow so I’d wait till then just to make sure the centers completely frozen. I’ll stop by tomorrow to double check but it should be fine by then.” The officer helped the old man off the ice and handed a yellow slip to Clint. They shook hands and headed back to their car.

“Sorry guys you heard Rufus.” Cooper Lila, and surprisingly Natasha groaned in annoyance at Rufus’ results. “I know, I know. We’ll just have to find something else to do till then, say who wants to help me untangle some lights?” Clint asked with his arms spread out, mock excitement on his face.

“I think I hear mom calling. Coming mom!” Cooper said as he bolted for the house.

“Yeah I think I heard her calling to.” Lila said taking of in the direction of her brother.

“Well I know all you’ll do is sit on the couch and point out the fantastic job I’m doing.” He said to Natasha who simply replied with a look that said “you know me too well” and headed back to the house. “Well Steve what do you say?”

“Yeah alright. Where are these lights.” The two men continued talking as they walked together back to the barn to get the lights.

“Don’t worry I found a fool proof way to keep the lights from tangling last year. So all were going to have to do is unravel them and hang’um.” Clint said clapping Steve on the shoulder.


	4. Decorations and Revolations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint really hates putting up Christmas lights and the Barton children are determined to teach Wanda everything she needs to know about Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I extend Rufus' background a little because there's no way Clint would drop it. Clint tells Steve about the 66th Armored Regiment of the Second Armored Division (Hell on Wheels) that Rufus was apart of. If you've seen the movie Fury then you'll know a little bit, but I realized that Rufus reminded me of an old WWII veteran from my church. So I hope you guys like this chapter it's way longer than the others sorry, but I feel like Wanda meeting these other people and hearing stories is something important. So as always love feed back and enjoy!

As it turned out Barton’s “fool proof” way of packing lights, was not so fool proof.

“What?! Oh come on!” Clint pulled out a bundle of lights from the box of Christmas lights. It was in one giant not. “I don’t understand, how could they have possibly gotten tangled. I separated them into their own separate bags!”

“There Christmas lights Clint, no matter what you do they always come out in one giant tangled mess.” Natasha was sitting on the couch with Nathaniel as she watched the two men stair helplessly at the ball of lights.

“Here you go” Wanda came and sat down next to Natasha, as she handed her a mug of hot chocolate.

“So Steve,” Clint’s smile turned devious. Steve knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid this.

“Yes Clint?”

“Did you really serve with Rufus?” Clint asked trying his best not to laugh.

“What’s his last name?” Steve asked, but he knew he was going to regret it.

“Bender.” Steve huffed out a breathy laugh.

“It sounds familiar, but I don’t think he was 107th. The Howling Commando’s and I did a lot missions with different companies though so chances are I’ve run in to him.” Steve said picking up another tangle of lights.

“If I recall correctly he served with Reconnaissance Company, sixty-sixth Armored Regiment in the Second Armored Division, they were called Hell on Wheels. They were tough as nails. Last year he was asked to go to Hollywood as a consultant for that movie with that Pit guy. He was so excited, loves telling his stories, seriously, if you’re ever in a hurry never ask about his war stories.” Clint said as he took the lights from Steve and set them with the rest of the tangled mess.

“When I was growing up Rufus was the town hero. He had gotten me and my brother out of more trouble with my dad than I’d like to admit. When I came back here and moved in with Laura I was amazed the man was still alive.” Clint started laughing to himself as talked about the old man.

“I remember, oh it must have been two three years ago, I nearly ran the poor man over with my truck.”

“How did you do that?” Steve gawked.

“Well you see every veteran’s day and Memorial Day the town hall likes to line its drive with flags, and of course here’s this ninety year old man putting the flags out, every year. Well they needed some of the polls fixed and called me. I went to pull in the drive and didn’t see him. We laugh about it of course, but he’s like the embodiment of the town.” Clint spoke.

“Every place has ‘em.” Steve said. “Dude these lights are a mess.”

“You know, now that I think about, I think Rufus gave me these.” Clint huffed as he looked through the mess.    

“What is the purpose of them?” Wanda asked looking curiously at the mess.

“There Christmas lights. Have you never put them up before?” Cooper asked from his spot on the floor.

“No. We never did anything like that. What are you going to do with them?” Wanda of course new they were lights but, the most her family did was put candles on the windowsills.

“Well, after Dad untangles them were going to put them around the house on the roof. Have you never celebrated Christmas before?” Cooper looked at Wanda with a bit of concern on his face. Wanda just shrugged.

“Yes, but we never did anything like this.” it was all new to her.

“No lights?” She shook her head.

“Wreaths?” Lila asked. Another no.

“Cookies?”

“Ice skating?”

“A Christmas tree?”

“Nope, none of those things.” The kids looked absolutely shocked, by this revelation and quite frankly so did the other three adults in the room. Clint, Steve, and Natasha of course knew her background but they didn’t really think she wouldn’t have done anything like this before.

“Well now you can say you have.” Clint eyed Cooper as the boy preceded to look through the other boxes for more lights.

“Ok,” Clint continue as a way to change the subject. “So here’s what I’m thinking, we plug the lights in, they work, we untangle them, and obviously if they don’t, then we’ll just toss them. There pretty old, so here goes nothing.” Clint handed Steve the mess of lights and plugged them in. Clint let out a loud cheer as the lights didn’t turn on.

“Looks like we’re going to need some new lights.” Steve was glade they didn’t have to untangle the mess, but of course Natasha just had to go and burst their bubble.

“Um, guys? There’s another set of lights in that mess.” She said as she pointed to the plug at the other end of the ball. Steve grabbed the plug and looked at Clint. Clint motioned for him to hand it over and of course as soon as he plugged them in, they lit up. Steve and Clint groaned in annoyance.

“You just had to didn’t you?” Clint asked. Natasha’s only response was to sit there and laugh.

* * *

It took up most of the afternoon for Clint and Steve to bring in the rest of the boxes of decorations. By the time the lights were untangled enough to start setting them up it was time for dinner. The kids spent the afternoon with Natasha, Laura, and Wanda cleaning up the house. While Clint didn’t have any family left Laura did, and her parents were coming for Christmas Eve dinner, so the house had to be spotless.

“Wow I can see the floor.” Clint commented as he walked back from the kid’s rooms.

“Now if it can stay that way for the next 5 days we’ll be in good shape.” Laura laughed knowing better than anyone everything had to be perfect.

“You don’t have to worry about cleaning for us.” Steve said as he looked at the couple.

“You didn’t tell him did you?” Clint turned to Natasha who was cutting up some chicken for Lila.

“I was getting there.” She said as she put the knife down and handed Lila back her fork.

“My parents informed me last week that this year they want to come here for Christmas Eve dinner before heading to my sister’s place in Denver.” Laura informed.

“But Christmas Eve is in six days, not five.” Cooper said now looking slightly afraid.

“Yes, but they are insisting we do it Friday instead so they can still do Christmas Eve with Aunt Lexi.” Laura was now looking slightly afraid herself and Wanda could feel her tensing up.

“Also why were on the subject, obviously my in-laws have no idea what it is I actually do. They think I’m a farmer and security consultant that does a few jobs here and there. As for Natasha they think she’s my foster sibling and Colson was our foster dad. Steve thankfully they shouldn’t bat an eyelash at you, but if they question let Nat do the lying. Wanda since they think Natasha is obviously not America we just said you’re her cousin visiting the US for the Holiday. Did I cover everything?” Clint asked Laura.

“Kids, go start getting ready for bed ok.” The kids did as they were told and Laura waited till they were out of ear shot, before continuing. “My parents hate Clint.”

Steve and Wanda both exchanged confused glances with each other and then Laura.

“And my life style. My up bring, was more posh than most would expect. I grew up on the Upper East Side.” This was definitely not what Wanda would have expected. “So needless to say when I told my parents I wanted to get my degree in nursing, they were not happy. They were even less happy when I told them I met Clint.”

“And even more disappointed when they met me.” Clint added.

“In their defense I did say that I met you at work. They thought Clint was going to be a doctor. So I’m just going to apologize in advance. They have the tendency to…have no filter.” Laura explained.

“What she means is they have a way of insulting you that sounds so sweet and kind, it takes you a minute to realize you’ve been insulted. So yeah.” Clint gave them a tight lipped smile. This would definitely be interesting.

“I can’t image there that bad.” Steve looked at Laura, then to Clint and Natasha, who all wore similar expressions that told Steve he was going to regret saying this.

“Yeah well come this Friday, you’ll get to find out. I’m going to tuck in the kids.” Clint got out of his seat, collecting a few dishes, before heading upstairs. When he reached Cooper’s room he found Lila was sitting on the bed with him seemingly waiting for their father to arrive.

“Hey guys, all ready for bed?” The children nodded, but didn’t move. “Ok what’s up?” Clint knelt in front of them waiting for an answer.

“What happened Wanda?” Lila said this in a hushed whisper that Clint almost didn’t hear.

“What do you mean sweetie?” Clint looked at his daughter. He had a pretty good idea what she meant, but still wanted to hear her ask.

“What happened to her family? And why hasn’t she ever celebrated Christmas before.” Clint let out a long sigh as he moved to sit down on the bed.

“Well…” Clint hesitated. It wasn’t exactly his place, but then again, he didn’t have to go into detail.

“She said her parents died when she was my age, she said something about a brother where is he?” Cooper asked.

“Where Wanda grew up, she didn’t get to have the things that you guys have. Her parents did their best, and celebrating Christmas like we do, just wasn’t an option for them.” Clint really didn’t want to answer his son’s next question, but knew he would seek answers elsewhere if he didn’t.

“After Wanda’s parents passed her and her brother were on their own. In the country they grew up in, if you didn’t have anyone to take care of you, you took care of yourself. As for her brother…” he really hated this part, but knew it was important. “You remember when your mom and I brought home Nate?”

“Yeah how could we forget, he cried the entire time.” Clint just rolled his eyes at his son.

“And you asked me why we named him Nathaniel Pietro Barton. Since we had already told you we were going with Frances as his middle name. I told you that he was named after a man who helped save not only my life, but the life of a little boy.” the Children shook their heads, seeming to understand where he was going with this.

“Pietro is Wanda’s brother.” Cooper asked.

“He ah…he was.” Cooper knew what that meant. He was old enough to know the implications. To know that Pietro sacrificed his life for their dads.

“This is her first Christmas without him.” Lila looked at her father, he was honestly surprised at how she could pick up on certain things.

“Yeah.” Clint heard Laura’s voice call for him. “Alright I’m going to go see what your mom needs and I’ll be back to tuck you guys in ok?”

Cooper and Lila said ok as their father headed out of the room.

Cooper said looked at his sister. While he thought she could be a pain he couldn’t imagen going through what Wanda has. Nobody should have to go through that.

“That’s not right.” Lila looked back at her brother, and he knew they were both on the same page.

“It explains why she’s so sad. It must be weird coming into some strange home, with a family who do things like celebrate Christmas, never having done it themselves.” Cooper said.

“Dad does always say blood don’t make family.” Lila smiled at her brother. Maybe that was just what Wanda needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly Mr. Evens did pass away last year, but he was in that division and was sent to Hollywood to consult on the movie Fury. He was everywhere during the war and was only 19. I don't remember exactly how but, he was blind in one eye and partially in the other from the war, and received a Purple Heart, so the story Clint tells is based off of him.  
> Mr. Evens was such a sweet man. The part about the flags is something he actually did. By himself no help. My church's property is a decent size, and there had to be at least 50 regular sized American flags around the perimeter. He also bought all those flags, and would buy a few new ones to add to the others every year. Sadly the part about Clint nearly running him over is true... yeah my mom was driving me to school (I went to the privet school there) and the flags were out, but there's also trees that line the drive, and as we turn in out pops little old Mr. Evens! Every time the flags are out we still make sure nobody's there.  
> Yeah I've got some stories. Anyway I just wanted to share that I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> *Also for those of you who are following my story The Great Set Up of Christmas 2016 here's a sneak peak for tomorrow: How drunk would a super-soldier get, if a super-solider could get drunk? Hehe ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its almost impossible for me to write something without Romanoger's.


End file.
